Lab Rat: Hijacked
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: Marty's one of many that were kidnapped and hijacked. Just as his life begins to get back to normal, he's hunted down again. Family could turn against him. There's no where to hide. (Sequel to Lab Rat. No flames please! :)


**Hi, everyone! Happy New Year! Well, it'll be new years in a few hours here, but enough with that. I'm back with the sequel of Lab Rat, where more experiments will make appearances… yay. Please, please, please, no flames =) I ain't a very good author. I'm not professional…I hope you like the preview of what's coming soon/ chapter one. I guess you could call it both. =)**

**Experiment 628**

**Brennan POV**

It was great to be back on the streets again. I've been living every day like it was my last, ever since I escaped the facility, thanks to some kid named Marty, also known as 629, the experiment number right before mine. Yeah, I'm 628. People branded me as:

Crazy.

Special.

And does not play well with others.

Before I escaped the facility, I had found the room with all the files of everyone in every division. I took mine and learned a lot about what they did to me. The easy way of saying what I am is, well, I'm a molecular/ elemental; a combination of the two. I can walk through walls, become 'bulletproof', and shoot electricity out of my hands. Trust me, that comes in handy when hotwiring vehicles.

After I escaped that h-ll hole, I managed to find my way back to the historic, little town, which was my hometown, in Indiana. The guys I hang around know about my given abilities. My strange abilities help a lot with any destruction the guys want me to cause.

"Hey, Brennan. Sh-t. Someone recognized you. I hear cops a-comin!" one of my friend's warned me.

"Heck, man, you can take care of yourself with those _magical powers _you have. We're outta here," another one of my friend's said, then bolted off down the street with my other friend.

I knew how to terrify regular people. I ran straight at a cop car, massed out my molecules, and crushed the car, sending it right over my head and landing with a loud crash. With another cruiser, I ran straight through the vehicle.

Actually scared, I ran into a dead end. I pressed my hands against the brick wall of a building, ready to walk through it, but a lightning bolt struck the building, burning an imprint in the brick.

I span around on my heels saw who my attacker was:

Volt.

I thought a couple experiments killed him?

Volt shot more electricity at me, but I shot electricity right back. The two rays pressing against eachother

"Look, you stupid experiment, I'm stronger than you, so give up!" Volt shot. He was right; my powers were weaker than his. Volt increased his electric volts and managed to slam me right into the wall, nearly knocking me out.

Volt walked over to me, holding a gun-like device in his hand. "Looks like I win again." He placed the barrel of the device on the back of my neck and pulled the trigger. I felt something embed itself in my skin

"That will allow me to control you. Now, listen here, you're gonna go to Hill Valley, California, and find escapees. You might as well go and find my old friend, 629," Volt said, pulling the gun-like device away from me.

"But that Marty guy escaped," I unconsciously said, fighting the intense pain that had just entered my body when the small device was attached to me.

"I know he escaped. I just told you to go find him in Hill Valley. I know you could hotwire a car and be over there in a matter of days," Volt said. "Just remember this, Brennan. You were built to destroy."

"I know I was 'built' to destroy, but you're the expert killer here," I said, smirking. The pain was easing.

Volt grabbed me by my hair and slammed my skull back into the brick wall. "Quit being stupid. Those powers of yours are specifically for-"

"Destroying? Right, I get it. I already destroy stuff…just not humans," I cut in.

"If you're not on your way to Hill Valley by tonight, I'll track you down and kill you myself," Volt threatened.

I looked at him, unsure. "Alright."

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Hill Valley, California**

**Marty POV**

"I honestly don't know about the other _special _abilities I have. If I hadn't have ran into Jack, or Volt, as a lot of us called him, I could've just found where all the files were, and took mine, then escape. I've got the advanced hearing…I could've just ran right out." I explained to Jennifer Parker, one of my good friends. She was basically the only one that was nice to me when I came home. Around town, I would usually be stared at by the people who were my friends before I was kidnapped. People have branded me as: 

Freak.

Special.

And a chicken. That's been with me since before I was kidnapped.

Jennifer walked ahead of me and stopped, then turned around to face me. "You just need to try and resume back to your old life. What happened to you is in the past now…"

"I can't just forget about the past, Jennifer!" I snapped, my eyes glowing a deep, bright blue. "Look at me. Look at my scars…permanent scars that I received in the past." Jennifer stared directly into my eyes, a little freaked out that I was probably the only one in Hill Valley that had glowing eyes.

She was silent for a couple minute. "I should go. You better get off the streets, too. It would be awfully devastating if you were to disappear again," she said flatly, then turned around and walked off.

I took one last glance at her, then walked off in the direction of my house. _What am I going to do? I can't go crazy. At least, not yet…_

_What am I?_

**I hope you somewhat liked it! I promise it'll get better by the chapter. Sorry the Marty part was shorter than the Brennan part. By the way, I might put more character backgrounds on Lab Rat's Prequel. I'm thinking of having Doc Brown come up in a chapter or two or three in this story… =) No flames, please, I ask again =) I've watched Mutant X and X-Men, so, I got ideas from that show and the X-Men movies. Basically ideas for the abilities and the names of the abilities. So, yeah. Happy New Year! =)**


End file.
